


Oracle

by Asilvermoment



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Birds of Prey - freeform, Femslash, Inspired by..., Multi, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asilvermoment/pseuds/Asilvermoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak faces a crossroad, one that will define her relationships and her destiny for the days ahead.</p><p>[My idea was to cross the Birds of Prey storyline with the CW Arrow canon. The story is from Felicity's POV, a ways into Season 3 of Arrow... so there will be some things that are alluded to that haven't *happened* yet in the Arrow-verse. Let me know if you enjoy it!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oracle

"Take your time, Felicity," the psychologist offered, and Felicity sank bank into her chair.

_All I ever have now is time. I take too much time, sometimes... maybe it's time that takes me since it pretty much controls my life._

The dark blonde brushed a strand of hair out of her face and adjusted her glasses, still staring at the floor.

"I'm just not sure, anymore," she began. "About what to do..."

She controlled her voice and slowed down. Her therapist had recommended slowing down, taking time to get things out and hear herself speak instead of letting the thoughts scamper out of her mouth too quickly. It was helping, a little.

But slowing down too much reminded her of her situation; it reminded her of how much pain she was in.

"What makes you unsure?" Her therapist inquired, gesturing with her writing hand. Felicity had noticed, multiple times, how Dr. Quinzel brandished her pen about in the air as she spoke.  _Maybe it makes her feel important_ , Felicity's mind filled in the gaps.

She wasn't sure how much she could tell Dr. Quinzel. Despite coming highly recommended, Felicity had a difficult time letting the woman in. She thought she sounded crazy, but something about the woman seemed a little queer, as if what she projected didn't match her interior.

Perhaps it was her history of working with masked vigilantes turned superheroes... maybe this is exactly what she needed, now that she felt very little faith in trusting the people she cared about. People always told her that experience was the best teacher. Back in school, years ago, she would have argued with them-- citing the best resources to counter their proclamations.

Now? Now, she _knew_ that experience was the _only_ teacher.

And if her experiences in Starling City for the past few years had taught her anything, it's that people are never truly what they seem to be. Not really.

Felicity let out a great sigh and shifted her gaze, no longer interested in the patterns in the carpet.

"I have been let down by some people that I cared for... that cared for me too! But, mostly, that I cared for..." she rambled, momentarily forgetting the techniques that had been taught to her.

All the patience in the world would not slow down her thoughts, not when they turned to Oliver Queen.

"It's a long story," Felicity remarked to the air.

"Good thing we have a few more sessions together then," Dr. Quinzel smiled.

"Right," Felicity's attention snapped back to the present. She had been drifting toward the memories of her recent past, where Oliver and her tried to be together. They had wanted so much to be left alone by the outside world and just _be._

*** [1 year ago] ***

Oliver had been ready to cast away the disguise, to hang up being Starling City's hero all on account of wanting to live a normal life with Felicity. It had been a beautiful summer, after their plot to defeat Slade came true and they saw him locked away in the Super Max on Lian Yu.

Felicity remembered the flight back to Starling City. Oliver took the pilot's chair, much to Diggle's surprise.

John raised an eyebrow, saying, "Man, when did you ever learn to fly a plane?" Oliver's usually surly expression broke into something, a mixture of excitement and anger playing upon his brow.

"I wasn't on that island for the whole five years, Dig," he said and I gave him a quizzical look. I mean, he had told us about the Amazo but never had he made mention before of being entirely off the island. _There it is again_ , I thought. _Oliver is like a leaky faucet... he only trickles out the information we need and tells it to us in short, little bursts. He's so frustrating._

We both waited for an explanation until we realized none was coming. I sighed and made way to a chair in the back of the plane, until Oliver softly grabbed my wrist and looked into my eyes. As flustered as I was with his terrible communication skills, that look always did me in. The look that usually made me speak aloud in innuendos for a good long minute...

"Felicity," his mention of my name softened my anger. "Would you come sit next to me in the cockpit?"

Dig gave Oliver a significant glance. I mulled over the offer and then agreed, sitting next to Oliver and fastening my seat belt right away. His sidelong glance and half smile told me that he thought my safety concerns were hilarious, to say the least.

"What?!" I said. "I had to jump out of one of these last time and this is the least I can do to feel an ounce of comfort... in this tiny metal box with sub-par technology and safety features..." I gulped at the thought of having to prematurely exit the plane again. Oliver just smiled.

"It'll be okay," he said, donning his seat belt and starting the plane's engine. 

"And you believe that?" I asked.

"For the first time in seven years," he said, adjusting knobs and taking the time to address me directly. "Yes, I really do believe it Felicity." Again with the lingering smile that framed his face and took away the etched look of pain below his eyes.

I relaxed a bit in my chair and smiled. The weight of his statement washed over me and I understood. _Is he insinuating that he wants to be with me, now that crazy town-- aka, Starling City-- was a bit less crazy?_ _You could just ask him, you know... yeah, nope. If that's how he feels, he will tell me. He will tell me, right?_

"Felicity!" Oliver commanded. Apparently, I had been day-dreaming.

"What?" I jumped a couple inches in my chair. "What?"

"Could you please set the coordinates, so we can take off?"

"Yes, Mr. Arrow!"

Oliver glared, provoking my response, "Hey now, don't get all grumpy because even I know your nicknames suck." I laughed aloud, for the first time in days. It felt really, really good to feel that tumbling laughter well up in my chest. It was much better than holding my breath, panicking, as Slade held his blade to my throat.

"Let's go home, Felicity," Oliver said, hushed, as if it was almost as unbelievable to him as it was to me.

***

 

 


End file.
